screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Recka
Ej, Suvil się nie urodził, on został stworzony, jak wszyscy inni mieszkańcy WM. Hm, jakby tu napisać dłuższą recenzję, niż Tene... Zacznijmy od postaci. Brawo, Vox, naprawdę brawo. Gratuluję. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Arctica w pewnym momencie wkurwiła mnie bardziej niż w Wn, nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. I tak, ja jej obecność zaliczam na minus. "Silna i niezależna kobieta" skończyła jako dama w opałach, przez cały FF nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z Karanakiem, którego Vox pokonał bez większego wysiłku. I irytowała mnie. Bardzo. Na szczęście (chyba) przestała użalać się nad sobą. Nareszcie. Albo mi się zdaje, albo z każdym kolejnym opowiadaniem Vox robi się większą cipą :s Też użala się nad sobą, a jego pieprzenie o Kodeksie można porównać do "bo wolę jak jest kanonicznie" lub "nie wiemy czy to nie jest w pewnym sensie prequel". Wybaczyłbym mu, gdyby w 8 rozdziale w pojedynkę wykosił Taive'a, Karanaka, Soundrona i Spikorra, ale Karanak przeżył, Soundrone wbił się w oszronioną ścianę (musiałem sprawdzić, nie pamiętałem) a Spikorra wykosił Taive. I jaką zasadę ustalił Vox? Może zacznie używać żywiołu? (Bo ma z tym problem. Serio.) Hm, mam nadzieję, że teraz nasza Toa Dźwięku nie utknie w jakimś trójkącie z Hikirą i Arcticą, bo to byłoby jeszcze bardziej lamerskie niż Ceo odprawiający egzorcyzm. Hikira. Było jej mało. Nie, nawet nie za dużo, po prostu mało. Cieszę się. Podobnie jak przedtem, stanowiła jakieśtam wsparcie dla Voxa, ale finałową walkę musiał on już stoczyć sam. I dobrze. Taive. Był kupą gówna i idiotą, jeśli a) proponował współpracę tej ciocie Voxowi b) uwierzył, że ta ciota mu pomoże. Chociaż zaoferował pracę także Spikorrowi... Miał swoje motywy, którymi było odnalezienie Zaldiara (chyba, nie pamiętam), co także było motywami złoczyńcy w Pkp...? :/ Cóż, Toa Zaldiar wydaje się być bardzo interesującą postacią, ciekawe kiedy go poznamy :) Pojawił się we wspomnieniach na początku i wypadł bardzo fajne, ale nadal pozostał niedosyt. Nie będę się wypowiadał o przydupasach Taive'a, bo byli tylko narzędziami. A Soundrone był OP. Droma. Wow, on z kolei był kupą gówna na miarę Bandaka. Serio. I... prawie pokonał Voxa, którego musiała uratować... Arctica? :/ Huh. A jego nagłe ujawnienie jako złego... było z dupy. Dlaczego był zły? Dlaczego Taive z nim współpracował? Jak stał się MISTRZEM PSYCHOTRONIKI? Skąd wziął zwierciadło? Elaine była narzędziem fabularnym, nikogo nie obeszła jej śmierć. Heh. Teraz co nieco o fabule. Była w porządku, naprawdę w porządku, bohaterowie mieli swoje motywacje, problemy i kryzysy tożsamości (co było mniej udane). Taive uknuł jakiś spisek mający... eee... chyba... dorwanie Zaldiara, jak pisałem wcześniej, a w tym celu dopadł Elaine i... ją zabił. Bodajże. Tym samym utknął w ślepym zaułku. Więc Vox nie do końca pokrzyżował jego plany, bo one... wygasły. I guess. Styl pisania, oczywiście, jest bardzo dobry, nie ma w nim #tenebrizmów, a te kilka literówek (kilka, heh, nie to co u mnie) nie wpływa na odbiór treści. Sprawnie tworzysz opisy i przekazujesz odczucia postaci. Świat przedstawiony w opowiadaniu nie jest aż taki ciekawy, bo to rip-off Metru Nui i momentami rip-off Lord Biznes, aczkolwiek nie tak Lord Biznes jak w Pkp. Opisy walk stoją na wysokim poziomie, umieszczenie cię wśród piszących Turnieju FB było dobrą decyzją :) Co prawda, niektóre starcia mogły się potoczyć inaczej (np. gdyby Vox wpadł na to, by użyć żywiołu), ale jest bardzo dobrze.